Give Me Love
by D.J Cifer
Summary: Orihime is the goddess of love: Eros, she makes people to fall in love with her wood arrows, but what happens when her job is been ruined by Ulquiorra, an Arrancar whose job is to make people feel nothing?
1. Love and Truth

**Give Me Love**

**Chapter I: Love and Truth**

"_Power is nothing without love…"_

What is love? How do we know we have fallen in love? How are we supposed to feel when we are in love? Is it a simple feeling or our minds trick us with lame emotions? Is the same love the one we feel for our family and the one we feel for that one person? And how do we know that person is the one? I guess I will never know; I think you have to experience something to prove it is real or feel it to know it exists.

But how we know we've fallen in love...More important, why do we fall in love? Everything that falls it gets broken, right? So, how are we supposed to act when we are in love? Does it have symptoms? Do we get sick? It is just a matter of being too affectionate with the person, thing or animal? I do not know.

Some say it hurts to love. That it sucks to love. That true love does not exists. Does it really exist? Can we see it? Or it is just as the wind; we feel it but do not see it? I repeat myself; I guess I will never know…

I looked for its meaning in the _Internet_ and in some dictionaries I found here and there. This is what I found:

¹Love is a universal concept relative to the feelings between beings.

²Apasionate affect to a person.

³Love is an attraction, based in the sex, to a person with who we want to get the physic and affective union.

⁴Love is a feeling of deep inclination to a person whose well being is wished like our own and whose benevolence is felt like motives of that.

⁵Love is a feeling that creates the mood towards someone or something.

Love is a feeling. That is what everybody says. But what are feelings? What are emotions? Does Love really exist…? I, Inoue Orihime, the Goddess of Love: Eros, will tell you my story of love.

**October 25, 2013 Karakura Town, Japan**

It was a normal day at Karakura Town, a small town in Japan. The sun was high and people were busy with their works and studies but to the eyes of no one, there was one person doing her daily job. The girl walked through the streets, passing by the side of the mortals without them knowing. She took out her oak bow and made a wood arrow on her hand; she put it in position and threw the arrow across the street and it hit a man in black suit, the arrow made contact with the mortal and it turned into ashes. The said man stopped walking and looked at his back; a woman not far from his age was stood still. He let go of his suitcase; got closer to her and closed the space between them, embracing her like there is no tomorrow.

She smiled because that is her job. And she loves her job; it makes people happy, it makes her happy and it makes a better world for the mortals. Love is everything, even Gods cannot live without it; it is necessary just like the air.

She kept walking through the street, admiring the mortals already in love and feeling pity towards those who cannot feel a thing…Just like _him._

A sigh was heard; the lover kept walking with ballet like steps; turning around, around and around, passing one of her arrows gently on her cheek, closing her eyes. Suddenly, she stood still.

Two pair of bright green eyes across the street was staring at her. Her breath was caught in her throat and she felt pressure on her chest. It was _him_…Again. With his perfect black hair, very pale skin, those black wings, the horns, his body covered in black fur, his green eyes, the hole on his chest and of course, the Lanza del Relámpago on his hand. This means only one thing…

He lifted his arm and looked at the couple from ago, he looked back at her and with one swift move threw the _Lanza_, and it hit directly the chest's man. He erased the smile on his face and stared deeply at the woman. And without saying a word…He left.

The orange haired girl stared sadly at her nemesis. Here we go again, she makes someone feel love, he comes and destroys it and she just cannot do a thing. And that made her very angry, it means she is weak; something she is not. Or that is what her mother said to her.

"_You are not weak, remember that. You have the ability to make mortals feel the most powerful feeling in the entire universe. Love, you are strong just like love."_

But then again, he changed everything. She knew there were going to be some walls to break but, why _him_? Why someone like _him_? She just cannot understand it.

The green eyed man gave a last stare, fluttered his wings and flew far away from her.

…

"Again, Orihime? How many times do I have to tell you to fight him?"

"I cannot fight, it is the opposite to love, and you know that."

"Yes but if he keeps ruining your job the entire world will feel nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"But mothe-″

"Shut up. Why won't you listen to me for just once? You are daughter of Kenpachi! How can you not fight?! He is Ares, the God of war, blood and fight. So do not tell you cannot fight him."

"I will not follow the path of my father."

"I cannot do this anymore, you will never understand. I will talk to your father."

"What? No! Why would you do such a thing?!"

"He will teach you how to fight," she lifted her index finger, "do not say a thing. You will learn how to fight and that is it. Understood?"

"Yes, mother."

…

"Do not close your eyes!" Kenpachi lifted his sword and stroke. Orihime widened her eyes, put her escudo in front of her head and screamed loudly when he hit with brutal strength the escudo.

"Damn it girl! Fight back!" He stroke again and she screamed, tears forming on her eyes.

"Oh, forget this. You are already dead," the man put his sword's head on his shoulder and walked away leaving Orihime crying.

"Hey, Orihime! What's…Up?" An orange haired boy came running to her. "Hey, why are ya crying?" He lifted her chin and stared at her teary eyes. "What's wrong? I saw your father in the way, did he hurt you?"

"N-no. I just…Why am I weak?"

"What? Who said that? You are not weak."

"Do not lie to me!" More tears rolled down her face as she looked at him. He looked away from her, knowing her words were truth.

"I'm sorry," he hugged her tightly as she cried on his chest. "I can train you, if you want…"

"I would love that," she smiled at him. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun".

"It's only Ichigo."

"I know." They smiled at each other.

"Come on, there will be a meeting soon." She nodded and they headed to the meeting room.

… 

"Ulquiorra, how did you do?"

"My job was successful, as always." He replied.

"Very well, you are dismissed."

"Yes." He walked out of there and went back to his room.

Sighing, he sat on the bed and watched his hands, moving his claws back and forth. Ulquiorra change the view to the white wall.

Nothing that is what he is. He feels nothing, he sees nothing, he hears nothing, he smells nothing, he touches nothing and he eats nothing.

But that girl…Damn her! She confuses him, why she does not fight him? She only just stares at him with those grey eyes. Always with sadness; as if she pities him. But she does not have to feel that way for him; she needs to feel fear towards him not pity.

He clenched his fists and tried to calm down. He is supposed to feel nothing neither anger. But he just cannot ignore that feeling of no satisfaction; he can ruin her job for centuries but it will always be the same, she does not do a thing to avoid him. She never does. It is not like he wants that to happen but it is always the same, maybe a little change can work.

"Ulquiorra," he looked at the door, "what are you exactly doing?"

"Grimmjow," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know; just passing by…Who am I kidding? I need a favor."

"A favor? What do you want?"

"I'm fucking hungry, would you go to the Human World and bring me a mortal?"

"Why do not you go yourself?"

"I'm grounded. Would you…?" Ulquiorra sighed and closed his eyes.

"Fine."

"Really?!"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Um, nothing…"

"Hmph," he stood up, opened a Garganta, entered the Human World and looked for some useless human.

"What is an _Arrancar _doing here?" A voice behind him said.

He turned around and looked, emotionless, at the person.

"Kuchiki Hisana, the Goddess of peace: Eirene." Ulquiorra recognized her.

"That is correct and you are…?" She asked.

"Cifer Ulquiorra, Espada Número Cuatro." He answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"That is not your concern."

"If you are here it only means you will cause trouble."

"I am just doing my job," they stared at each other.

"I will be watching you, Espada," she said and disappeared.

He sighed and looked down. He came here to investigate if that girl was here, using Grimmjow's petition as an excuse but she isn't here. Ulquiorra flew down the building onto the ground. And there he stood, watching the mortals go by. Not admitting he is waiting for her return.

…

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading. Remember if you liked it leave a review, favorite and follow the story. Those things boost my inspiration. And I'll make a chapter with the characters and their powers. Thanks, again.


	2. To Kill or Be Killed

**Give Me Love**

**Chapter II: To Kill or Be Killed**

One hour, two hours, three hours…He just lost the count of them. He had been waiting for hours but still no sign of her. First of all, why did he keep waiting? And why was he waiting her? He was not supposed to do that, not for her neither others.

"_Damn!" _he thought, clenching his fists.

Ulquiorra opened a _Garganta_ and went back to _Hueco Mundo. _He walked down the hallway of _Las Noches_, decided to go to his room.

"Hey! Where is my food?" Grimmjow was still inside Ulquiorra's room.

"Why are you still here?" he passed by him and stood near the only window in the room.

"I was waiting for you…And my food," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well? Where is it?"

"What?"

"My food! Dude! My food! Where the fuck is it?!" Grimmjow growled.

"I forgot it."

"You what?! Argh! You're an asshole," he said and was to leave the room but stopped. "If you didn't bring my food, what were you doing there?" he asked.

"I was breathing."

"You…Never mind," he finally walked out, leaving Ulquiorra alone.

"_Why she did not show up…?"_

…

"Concentrate!" Ichigo exclaimed, swinging his _zanpakuto_, Zangetsu. Orihime screamed and stepped back.

"Let's take a break," the boy put down his sword and sat on the grass.

"Oh, alright," Orihime frowned and sat by Ichigo's side.

"What are those exactly?" he asked.

"I have no idea. Yamamoto-sama just gave them to me saying it will help me to fight the…Arrancar," she said, frowning.

"The Arrancar?"

"Yes, I don't know his name."

_Yet…_

"That's odd, everyone in here is supposed to know the enemy's name," Ichigo said, looking at the sky.

"Who's your enemy?" she asked him.

"Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow, that's the motherfucker's name," he gritted his teeth.

"You two don't get along, right?" Orihime smiled.

"We are enemies that are how enemies work."

"I don't hate Arrancar-san. I…Sometimes I pity him," she looked at the sky, smiling sadly.

"Pity him? Why would you? He's an enemy," he replied, looking at her now.

"I know but," she sighed, "forget it."

"Alright," they both stayed quiet for a short time until Ichigo decided to ask her the question in his mind. "Orihime…Have you…? Have you seen Rukia?" Orihime smiled.

She knew Ichigo is in love with Rukia since he met her but she is part of the Kuchiki family and her dad, Kuchiki Byakuya, does not want them to be together. Besides, Rukia has a hard character and doesn't allow herself to admit her feelings for Ichigo.

"No, I'm sorry," she smiled, sadly.

"It's alright. That Byakuya doesn't let her out too much so, I guess it's alright," he tried to convince himself about that but failed.

"Why don't you talk with Yamamoto-sama about it?"

"He can't decide something about the noble families," he replied.

"Oh."

After they finished with her training, she went back to her home, if we can name it like that.

"Orihime!" she heard someone call her name.

"Rangiku? Rangiku! You're back!" the girl ran to the voluptuous woman in front of her and embraced her.

Orihime started to cry, she couldn't help it. Rangiku left three weeks ago for a mission Yamamoto gave to her.

Rangiku, in the other side, returned her hug and waited for her little sister to calm down. Once she did, the big sister put her hands on Orihime's shoulders and looked at her, preoccupied.

"It was mother again, right?" she asked her.

Orihime and Rangiku, both were born by the same woman, Haresta*: the goddess of love, beauty, pleasure and sexual attraction, but not by the same man. Orihime is Kenpachi's daughter and Rangiku is Aizen's daughter. The first is too occupied fighting to care of her daughter and the second, well, he lives in Hueco Mundo and…The truth is he doesn't gives a heck about what could happen to his daughter.

So Haresta was left alone to raise her two daughters and she loved them but patience abandoned her…Orihime became defenseless and a not fighting person, all the opposite to her father. Rangiku made a friendship with Aizen's subordinate: Ichimaru Gin. Not a common relationship. Just imagine this two together, the Goddess of love, lust, passion and beauty with the spirit of terror, dread and fear. You know what I mean?

Haresta, being against this couple, talked with Zommari: the spirit of curses and Gin was cursed to never leave Hueco Mundo again; breaking the connection between Rangiku and him. The girl never knowing the truth behind it…

"She made me train with Kenpachi," she mumbled.

"She did what?! How can she…?" Orihime looked to the ground and sniffed. "Oh, Hime. I am so sorry. I promise to never leave like that," she said and hugged her again.

"What exactly are these?" the big sister asked, holding a pair of blue hairpins with flower shape.

"Yamamoto-sama gave them to me. They're called Shun Shun Rikka. But I haven't been able to use it powers yet," Rangiku put them back on Orihime's hair, warily.

"You want to help you with your training?" she asked.

"Oh, no! You have a lot of work to do and I don't want to be a burden," Orihime moved her hands from right to left, quickly and a big smile on her angelical face.

She was always like this. Jolly, fair and putting her friends' safety before hers. A kind person and good friend everyone would like to have a relationship with. Except for him, of course…

Her smile faded away as she remembered Arrancar-san. His empty green eyes and those tear marks falling from them like a suicidal waterfall.

"Something wrong?" her sister asked. "You know you can count on me."

"I know," Orihime replied, whispering. "Is just that…He is so emotionless."

"Who?" Rangiku jerked an eyebrow, putting special interest in the conversation.

"Arrancar-san. Sorry, I don't know his name since we've never talked before."

"You're talking about the guy you're supposed to fight? Your enemy?"

"I don't think he is my enemy," she played with her fingers. "Maybe, just maybe, he needs someone who can understand him."

"…Orihime, be careful. I know you cannot resist the urge to help others but this is an Arrancar we are talking about; if Yamamoto-sama or anyone from the Thirteen Olympians finds out your intentions…I don't even want to imagine what punishment they'll put on you. Please, promise me you won't do something dangerous, if those are your true intentions," Rangiku took Orihime's hand on hers and stared at her grayish eyes.

"Rangiku…" Orihime smiled and her face softened. "Don't worry! I'll be okay! And I bet Kurosaki-kun will never let something bad happen to me."

"If you say so…" Rangiku rolled her eyes. "That guy is really a mess."

"He's like my big brother."

"Yeah, at least I have someone to count on to protect you when I'm gone," Rangiku said.

Orihime was about to reply when Ise Nanao: a divine messenger came running to the pair of girls.

"A reunion is about to star and both of your presence is wished," the girl with glasses said, quickly and ran off to another place.

"Come on," Rangiku stood up and help her little sister to do so.

They walked in silence until they reached to doors to the room where the Thirteen Olympians' personal are gathered. Everyone was there already, the Thirteen Olympians and their sub-ordinates.

"Thanks for coming," started Yamamoto. "As you all must know, our brother," he stood beside Kurosaki Isshin, Ichigo's dad, "Hades, who lives in Hueco Mundo, have a tenth person army called _Los Espadas_. These damned souls with god powers are a representation of only trouble; nothing good is in them. Hades doesn't even care what they do in the Human World. Some of you must know at least one of them or even fight, but that's not enough, apparently. If we let them do whatever they want, they could possibly ruin the mortals' mind, body, relationships and ethics, causing a chaos. If we let this happen the balance will be broken and a war will be needed to put it back. What I want is to not make war so, I'm giving you all the permission to kill an Arrancar, Espada, hollow, Vasto Lord and other creature that comes from Hueco Mundo," the head of the Olympus finished.

"But if we kill Hades' men, he will fight us back," Rukia, who was ignoring Ichigo's gaze, said.

"That's correct but do you prefer to fight him with his army alive or he alone?"

"It would be unfair to fight a single man with an army of thirty men," Tosen Kaname, talked for the first time in the reunion.

"I said what I had to said, deal with it, _Dike_," Yamamoto concluded the reunion and left the room without a word.

Everyone stood up and walked towards the doors to leave.

"What are you going to do now, princess?" Haresta passed by Orihime, telling this to her in her ear. "Is to kill or be killed."

…

**Author's note:**

Thanks to everyone who read last time. And sorry if I made you wait too much but high school is keeping me really busy. Anyway, I had to make some changes to the characters and their personification in the Greek mythology.

The credits are for Tite Kubo and whoever created the Greek mythology but I will give the credits to Homer, because he talks about it in his books.

Oh, and if you want me to add a special Bleach character you like besides Ulquiorra and Orihime to the Fanfic, let me know.

**Glossary: **

Olympus: Soul Society

Underworld: Hueco Mundo

Thirteen Olympians: Gotei 13's captains (excluding the lieutenants)

Thirteen Sub-Olympians: Gotei 13's lieutenants


End file.
